


Shattered Heart

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Repede is in like the first few paragraphs, Yep this is how my first fic for the fandom's gonna be, very ooc actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: the prompt was dying in their arms and my mind apparently went "hey you know whats good? fluri angst." i'm also posting this before school so.





	Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was dying in their arms and my mind apparently went "hey you know whats good? fluri angst." i'm also posting this before school so.

Flynn wouldn't have been worried about seeing Repede if his owner had been with him. The knight crouched down to the dog as he ran over, brows knitted in concern. "What are you doing here, Repede? Where's Yuri?" Flynn asked. Repede whined and took off in the opposite direction, stopping to look behind himself. He motioned for Flynn to follow with his head then continued in the other direction. Flynn stood and followed after Repede into the woods outside of town.

Flynn followed Repede through the woods, anxiety building up in him. "Yuri? Yuri, where are you?" The blond yelled. Repede continued weaving between the trees, moving faster once he passed a tree with a deep cut in the bark. Flynn could identify it as something from a sword. Small drops of blood decorated the grass, growing bigger and bigger until they reached a small clearing. Flynn recognized the bloodied swordsman on the ground in a fraction of a second. "Yuri!" Flynn got on his knees next to the raven-haired man, brushing away hair that hung over the other's face. Yuri groaned as his eyes weakly opened.

"Flynn... 'm sorry you gotta... see me like this..." Yuri mumbled. He was making the bare minimum of effort in keeping his eyes open, and he wasn't focusing on anything in particular.

"Don't apologize, okay? I’ll heal you and-" Flynn's mind caught up to him and he cursed. "Dammit, right. We don't have any artes. Well, I’ll find a way to heal you, alright?" Flynn was trying to keep his voice even, but his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Flynn, you really don't-"

"Yes, I do! I know what you're going to say, but I have to do this! I can't leave you for dead, Yuri!" Flynn raised his voice suddenly, tears stinging his eyes. "I am _going_ to save you if it's the last thing I do."

Yuri stared at Flynn, or rather, the blurry mess of color he assumed was Flynn, with a blank expression. His injuries felt hot, like the blood pouring out was made of fire. "Yuri, didn't you come into town with anyone?"

"Not Estelle... she had business at the castle..." Yuri said with an effort. He coughed up blood and groaned. Flynn frantically looked around, but for what Yuri didn't know.

"Is there at least _someone_ waiting for you?"

"Judy... and Karol..."

Flynn turned to Yuri’s faithful companion, who seemed to read Flynn's mind and took off in the other direction. "Alright, you'll be fine. I can have the knights help get you to the hospital and then you'll be back on your feet as soon as possible. Just hang on for a little while, alright, Yuri?"

The raven-haired man groaned in response. His eyes were unfocused, and Flynn worried he was already slipping away. "Yuri, c’mon, stay with me here!" Flynn yelled. Yuri's eyes opened slowly. He seemed a bit more focused now.

"Sorry, Flynn. Didn't mean t’ scare ya." The corners of Yuri’s mouth turned up ever so slightly, and Flynn felt like he’d just been stabbed in the gut. Much as he was hesitant to do so, the knight looked over Yuri’s bloodied form. Claw marks decorated his chest, cutting through his shirt. There were noticeable bite marks on his right arm, and Flynn was almost surprised that whatever it was didn't take Yuri’s arm right off. Faint claw marks could be seen on Yuri’s cheek.

"Oh, Yuri..." Flynn held back his tears. He was a knight, dammit! He wasn't going to let himself cry. Not now.

"Hey, Flynn...?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"You know I love you, right?" Flynn tried his best not to choke on his tears as Yuri spoke.

"I know, Yuri. I love you too, Yuri. Please, just stay with me a little longer, okay?" Flynn broke into sobs, missing the rare glimpse of genuine worry on Yuri's face as the blonde's eyes squinted shut.

"Flynn, you don't need... a criminal by your side, y'know. You can... do better than me."

"Don't _say_ that, Yuri. I love you so much, I wouldn't want anyone else. Even if I _could_ do better. Please, Yuri, I don't want to lose you!" Flynn was choking on tears but he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. Yuri was dying and Flynn could do nothing about it.

Yuri tried to sit up, but his bleeding chest kept him from going any further. "Yuri! What are you-"

"Tryin' t' hug you." Yuri mumbled. Flynn was amazed he found it in himself to smile at that.

"You could've just said something, you stubborn idiot." Flynn carefully lifted Yuri up to hug him, smiling gently. Rain started to fall, but neither of them cared. Flynn was sure he was crying again. Yuri coughed and groaned in pain and Flynn hastily pulled away. "Yuri?!"

Yuri's hand covered his mouth, and when he brought it away it was covered in blood. "Damn. Guess my time's almost up..." As if the point needed emphasis, Yuri coughed harshly into his hand again. Blood was dripping down his chin as his hand moved away from his face.

"No, surely there's still time! T-The other's will come back soon and then you'll be-" Flynn frantically looked around as he spoke. Yuri's hand on Flynn cheek silenced him immediately as he looked down. Yuri was smiling weakly, as best as he could manage. "Yuri..."

"Kiss me. Please." It was so out of character for Yuri to ask that Flynn didn't have a doubt in his mind he was almost gone. Flynn again lifted Yuri up, this time locking their lips together for as long as they could until the need for air forced them apart. Then they went for another. Yuri's arms weakly circled Flynn back, and his grip slowly loosened as his conscious faded for good, indicated by his arms hitting the ground.

Flynn broke the kiss and pulled back to stare at the other's face. "Yuri?" He breathlessly called the other's name. Nothing. "Yuri, please!" Again nothing. Flynn checked Yuri's pulse.

When Yuri's heart stopped completely, Flynn's shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> YES AFTER ALMOST THREE WEEKS OF NOT WORKING ON ANYTHING FOR THIS CHALLENGE I DID IT


End file.
